falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Silenced 10mm pistol
(sim version) (alloy steel) |footer = The pre-War version of the silent N99 found in Operation: Anchorage. }} The Silenced 10mm Pistol is a single-handed Fallout 3 weapon that uses the Small Guns skill. Characteristics An N99 10mm Pistol equipped with a suppressor. The benefit of the suppressor is that when one fires at an enemy and kills them with the first shot (say, using VATS while hidden), no nearby enemies will be alerted. The downside is the slightly decreased damage compared to a regular 10mm Pistol. If you do not kill your target in the first few shots, they will likely alert nearby enemies. It is a great weapon for stealthy characters, as a good Sneak and Small Guns skill will give you an advantage while using this weapon. It counts as a silent weapon for sneaking purposes, and shooting it will not increase your chances of being detected (almost all guns will). Also, if you have a high enough Small Guns skill, the Silenced 10mm Pistol makes a good close-quarter weapon in locations such as the Bethesda Ruins, the Museum of History, and other office building type settings. It's a handy weapon to carry as it weighs only 3 pounds and is ideal for snuffing out weaker enemies like Radroaches, Mole Rats, and sometimes even Raiders without alerting other (stronger) enemies. On higher difficulty settings, the Silenced 10mm Pistol becomes very weak against regular enemies. Even a Sneak Attack critical headshot will may not bring down a Raider to 50% HP on the Very Hard setting. Players looking for a stronger silent weapon may opt for a melee weapon, the Dart Gun, or the Infiltrator/Perforator (DLC only). Regular 10mm Pistols can be used to repair the Silenced 10mm Pistol, and vice versa, although it is inadvisable to use the Silenced 10mm Pistol as spare parts due to its rarity. The only other ranged silent weapons are the Dart Gun, which is a custom-built weapon, the Infiltrator, its unique variant, the Perforator, and the Red Ryder BB gun. Locations * Wielded by Mr. Burke in Megaton or Tenpenny Tower. * In Marigold Metro Station, which is part of the quest Those!. * In the entrance to Vault 108, near some blood and Mole Rats. * The hotel occupied by the Brotherhood of Steel next to Pennsylvania Avenue Northwest. * In the caves under Oasis. * In the armory of the Ground Floor of the Germantown Police HQ * On the counter of Lock and Load in Paradise Falls (must be stolen). * In a safe located in an unmarked sewer south-east from Arlington Library. * Underwater by a sunken car at the docks near Arefu. * Given at the beginning of the Operation: Anchorage simulation (though it cannot be taken out of the simulation) * Inside a safe on a house in Springvale outside Vault 101 (Possibly, other weapons such as the 44. Magnum can be found here as well). * Under the bridge that crosses the Potomac, in the raider camp. * Often sold by Lucky Harith after you invest in his caravan. * Often sold at Lock and Load in Paradise Falls after you help Pronto improve his inventory. * The House of Wares, only accessible through the DLC Point Lookout. * Flak & Shrapnel, Rivet City. Notes *The Silenced 10mm Pistols's design resembles the H&K MK 23 SOCOM pistol while the grip and slide resembles the Desert Eagle. Neither comes in a form chambered for 10mm ammunition. *The Silenced 10mm Pistol given to you in the Operation: Anchorage simulation is a darker version than regular ones. It appears grayish-black, and looks less worn out and old than normal Silenced 10mm pistols do. *With the Ghoul Ecology Perk, and Superior Defender this weapon does return as a suitable weapon for stealthy characters, and can be used effectively even on hard mode. Its use is relatively diminished on very hard. *Using this weapon and sneaking with Chinese Stealth Armor or Stealth Boy will not rise the alarm level beyond Caution. de:N99 10-mm-Pistole mit Schalldämpfer en:Silenced 10mm pistol es:Pistola de 10 mm con silenciador ru:10-мм пистолет с глушителем uk:10-мм пістолет з глушником Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons Category:Silenced weapons Category:Fallout 3 weapons Category:Small Guns